Potter Triplets
by Salazaria slytherin volturi
Summary: James, Severus, and Harry will be brothers who grow up away from each other James will be raised by their parents while Severus gets taken from his parents and placed with the snape family where he will be abused and Harry will be placed in an orphanage after he is taken from his family were he will be abused they will meet on the train to Hogwarts. Bad Dumbledore good tom/Voldemor
1. Chapter 1

**Potter Triplets**

James, Severus, and Harry will be brothers who grow up away from each other James will be raised by their parents while Severus gets taken from his parents and placed with the snape family where he will be abused and Harry will be placed in an orphanage after he is taken from his family were he will be abused they will meet on the train to Hogwarts. Bad Dumbledore good tom/Voldemort some weasley bashing good Malfoys bad Narcissia she will side with Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters I add

:Parceltongue:

~ thinking between the triplets~

-Thinking-

Chapter 1

With the potters

Charlus's pov

Wow I can't believe I am gonna be a father to three boys oh I hope they come soon I hate seeing my wife in pain –oww my hand- I think oh did I mention she is having my sons now. "its ok hunny you're doing great" I say "SHUT UP YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN THIS FREAKING HURTS LETS SHE YOU GIVE BIRTH TO THREE BABY'S AHHHH" she yells at me "alright Mrs. Potter it's time to push you are ready" Poppy says. "OWWW CHARLUS I AM GONNA KILL YOU AFTER THIS IS DONE AHHHH" "it's a boy what's his name?" poppy asks "James charlus Potter" I say "OK ANOTHER IS COMING SO GET HIM OUT NOW" my wife screams at us "ok here he is what's his name?" "HADRIAN JAMES POTTER" my wife yells "ok here is the last one it's another boy what's his name?" poppy says "Severus Hadrian Potter" my wife and I say. "Those are beautiful names for the three little ones" poppy says "when can I take my wife and kids home?" I ask "in two days I want to keep them here for a few days why don't you get some rest and I will check on you in the morning" poppy says "ok poppy" we say as we fall asleep.

Dumbledore's P.O.V

I just heard the potters gave birth to three healthy babies they were only supposed to have one baby well I guess I will just have to be very careful. -ok be very quiet Albus so you don't wake them up just pick up the two youngest and give them to the snapes and an orphanage- I think to myself wow this is really easy as I pick up the two babies one starts waking up "silencio" I say and he doesn't make a sound but I know he is crying the little brat he is going to the snapes. I apparate to the snapes and knock on the door "who is it?" I hear Tobias say "its Albus may I come in?" I say he opens the door "of course Albus what can we do for you?" he asks "well how would you like to have this brat?" I say as I show him Severus "what's his name and do we have to love him or what?" he asks "his name is Severus Hadrian Potter but I think you should change his middle and last name to match yours and you can treat him however you want to" I say "we would love to take in the brat Albus" His wife says "oh good now to take the other brat to an orphanage" I say "well there is one around the corner if that is the one you want I am sure they would just hate the brat" Tobias says "no it has to be where he won't see his brother until they are eleven years old" I say "ok well good luck Albus and bye" they say "bye" I say as I leave with the middle brat.

Please review and I will update more on Immortal Families as soon as I can thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

:Parceltongue:

~ thinking between the triplets~

-Thinking-

Chapter 2

Severus P.O.V

I am ten years old and I hate my life my mother hates me and my father hates me luckily I have two friends to talk to they are Petunia and Lily Evans I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them as my friends "may I go to the park sir?" I ask my father "just go you stupid boy" he sneers at me "yes sir thank you sir" I say as I leave so he doesn't hit me again. I just get to the park and sit in the swings waiting for the twins when I hear ~stupid children at this stupid orphanage I hate it I hope they all die a horrible painful death~ -ok where did that come from- I think to myself –maybe I should try to answer the person- it's worth a shot right? Well here goes nothing ~hello? Who is this? ~ I think to the person ~I was thinking the same thing~ someone else answers me ~oh I am sorry I didn't know anyone could hear me I was just thinking to myself or I thought I was thinking to myself my name is Hadrian who are you two?"~ The person Hadrian says ~oh I am James~ the other person James says ~I am Severus~ I say ~it's nice to meet you Hadrian and Severus~ James says ~you to James~ we say as I see Lily and Petunia ~oh sorry I have to go my only two friends are here it was nice to meet you both~ I say ~bye Severus it was nice to meet you to~ they say "hey Sev how are you?" Petunia asks "I could be better but I am fine I can't believe you both got you Hogwarts letters it's not fair" I pout "your will come soon I mean you turn eleven tomorrow" Lilypad says "oh that's right my birthday is tomorrow" I say "Sev you forgot your own birthday well it's a good thing we are going to the zoo with my parents tomorrow" Tunia says "that's true haha thanks Tunia" I say "your welcome" she smiles I am lucky to have such wonderful friends ~I wonder if Hadrian has any friends~ I think not realizing I thought it to him until I hear him laugh and say ~no Severus I don't but don't worry about me I will be fine ok~ he says ~ok Hadrian~ I say to him "Sev you ok?" Lily asks "yeah sorry just thinking" I say "ok well it's time to go home for dinner we will see you tomorrow Sev" Tunia says "ok bye" I say as we all walk away from each other to our homes. "Go to bed you little brat and no dinner and we expect breakfast on the table on time then you can do whatever until dinner tomorrow" my mother says "yes mistress" I say as I go to bed hungry again –it looks like they will ignore my birthday again- I think to myself as I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own anything in the story

Chapter 3

Hadrian's P.O.V

~stupid children at this stupid orphanage I hate it I hope they all die a horrible painful death~ I think to myself or I think it's to myself until I hear ~hello? Who is this? ~ the person says ~I was thinking the same thing~ someone else answers him ~oh I am sorry I didn't know anyone could hear me I was just thinking to myself or I thought I was thinking to myself my name is Hadrian who are you two?"~ I say ~oh I am James~ the other person James says ~I am Severus~ the other one Severus says ~it's nice to meet you Hadrian and Severus~ James says ~you to James~ we say together ~oh sorry I have to go my only two friends are here it was nice to meet you both~ Severus says ~ bye Severus it was nice to meet you to~ James and I say -well that was weird- I think to myself oh great here comes David ugh "hey freak wanna have some ice cream" he says "hey David wanna go jump off a cliff?" I ask him he runs away frightened then I hear ~I wonder if Hadrian has any friends~ Severus says I don't think he realized he thought it to me until I laugh in my head and say ~no Severus I don't but don't worry about me I will be fine ok~ he says ~ok Hadrian~ he says to me it's interesting how we can talk to each other oh great it looks like I am in trouble again for not doing anything "hello Mrs. Anders" I say "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO POOR DAVID HE IS HIDING UNDER HIS BED CRYING THE POOR DEAR" she yells as she punches and kicks me " I didn't do anything to him" I say as she continues of course she doesn't believe me oh well at least tomorrow is my birthday even though I will get an extra beating tomorrow for being born and left hear. I should probably go to bed since I won't get anything to eat tonight and all day tomorrow.

Please review and tell me if it needs to be longer thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own

Chapter 4

James P.O.V

As I am sitting on my bed reading I hear ~stupid children at this stupid orphanage I hate it I hope they all die a horrible painful death~ ok who is that I wonder ~hello? Who is this? ~ someone else says ~I was thinking the same thing~ I answer him ~oh I am sorry I didn't know anyone could hear me I was just thinking to myself or I thought I was thinking to myself my name is Hadrian who are you two?"~ he says ~oh I am James~ the other person I say ~I am Severus~ the other one Severus says ~it's nice to meet you Hadrian and Severus~ I say ~you to James~ they say together ~oh sorry I have to go my only two friends are here it was nice to meet you both~ Severus says ~ bye Severus it was nice to meet you to~ Hadrian and I say -well that was weird- I think to myself. I hear my mom come in "hey sweetie what are you up to?" she says "reading a quidditch book" I say "ok sweetie what do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" she asks while she laughs "can we go to the muggle zoo?" I ask "ok sweetie let me talk to your father" she says "ok mom" I say as I continue to read I hear ~I wonder if Hadrian has any friends~ Severus says I don't think he realized he thought it to us until Hadrian laugh in our heads and says ~no Severus I don't but don't worry about me I will be fine ok~ he says ~ok Hadrian~ he says to us it's interesting how we can talk to each other. Maybe I should of answered them but as I went to my parents came in "well son we talked about it and decided we will go to the muggle zoo tomorrow for your birthday we called and made reservations and it turns out another family is having a birthday party there to so we are doing it together if its ok with you maybe you will make new friends besides Sirius" my father says "ok dad" I say "ok let's have dinner then go to bed" mom says so we all head downstairs and have chicken for dinner then go to bed –I hope to meet Hadrian and Severus one day- I think to myself little do I know I am about to meet Severus for our birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own

I know I said they would meet on the train but I decided they will meet on their birthday sorry

Chapter 5

Severus's P.O.V

I woke up at 5 this morning and started to make breakfast they wanted a full English breakfast so that's what I made I honestly can't wait to spend the day with Petunia and Lily oh great here they come "breakfast had better be done brat or you will be in your room all day do you understand me boy" Father says "yes sir it's on the table and the dishes are done" I say "get out of here and don't come back until dinner time do you hear me boy?" mother says "yes mistress thank you mistress" I say and run out of the house to Lily's and Petunia's "hey Sev you ready to go?" Lily says "you bet" I answer "let's go" Petunia says "calm down kids we are getting in the car now" Mrs. Evans laughs we are finally at the zoo "this is gonna be a blast" Petunia says "calm down petals we have to wait for the other birthday group to come so we can all celebrate together" Mr. Evans says "hello are you the Evans?" we hear someone say "yes miss they are the Evans I am their daughters friend" I say "oh we are the Potters I am Charlus this is my wife Dorea and our son James" Mr. Potter says wait did he say James? – he has the same name as the boy who talks to me in my head I wonder if it is him – I think to myself "hello what are your names mine is Sirius and I am James's best friend" Sirius says "my name is Petunia I am the oldest twin" Petunia says "I am Lily her twin sister" Lily says "and I am Severus Snape their best friend and it's my birthday today" I say "it's my birthday to" James says we start walking as another boy joins us with people chasing him and he runs into Lily "I am so sorry here let me help you up then I have to run I really hate my birthday" he says "that's alright thank you my name is Lily what is yours and why do you hate your birthday?" Lily asks "oh well I hate my birthday cause the people at the orphanage always beat me up more on my birthday and they do it in public this year it's here at the zoo and my name is Hadrian" he says ok this is scary they both have the names as the people I talk to in my head. "hi my name is Severus Snape and these two are my only two friends Lily and Petunia" I say "hi I am Lily the younger twin nice to meet you" Lily says "I am Petunia the older twin nice to meet you" "I am Sirius" "I am James" "it's nice to meet you all now I probably have to run since they are coming" Hadrian says "why don't you stay with us dear so you won't be by yourself on your birthday" Mrs. Potter says "thank you Miss I would like that" Hadrian says ~Hadrian, James what are you doing today? It's my birthday~ I think to them and I hear ~I am at the zoo it is my birthday to I am with people called the Evans~ James says ~I am also at the zoo it is also my birthday and I am also with the Evans and Potters~ Hadrian says "umm ok this is really creepy don't you agree Hadrian and James?" I ask them "you are right Severus we all share a birthday and we can talk to each other in our minds how is that possible" James asks "unless we are all related" Hadrian says "woah wait did you say you can talk to each other in your minds?" Mrs. Potter asks "yes mom we can" James says "Charlus I think we found our missing boys" Mrs. Potter says "wait are you saying my parents didn't abandon me at an abusive orphanage?" Hadrian asks "no Hadrian you and Severus were taken from us while we were asleep right after you were born we only got to hold you once and name you" Mr. Potter no Father says "what are our full names since I doubt my last name is Snape" I say "well James full name is James Charlus Potter, Hadrian's is Hadrian James Potter, and Severus's is Severus Hadrian Potter" Mrs. Potter no Mother says ~what do we do now~ I think ~well little brother we have a family hug~ James says ~I agree little brother and big brother~ Hadrian says "oh great two older twin brothers" I say and everyone laughs I look at Hadrian and James and I think to them ~lets hug at the count of three James you start~ ~1~ James ~2~ Hadrian and as I say ~3~ we hug each other and our parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own still

Chapter 6

Dorea's P.O.V

I have my babies back I am so happy I didn't realize I was crying until "mom why are you crying" Severus asked which made me cry harder "mom are you ok?" Hadrian asks I couldn't answer because I was crying so hard. "I think she is crying because she is happy and you both called her mom" James said as I nod. Next thing I know is I have all three boys in my arms "mom can we go see the snakes?" the boys ask "its fine with me as long as it's ok with everyone else boys" I say "we are fine with that" everyone says so we head to the snakes and see a beautiful snake is asleep and a horrible man banging on the glass saying "MOVE" and his son say "he's boring" and they walk away. Next thing I hear is hissing and I turn and see my sons talking to the snake I wonder what they are saying.

Hadrian's P.O.V

~do you think mom is ok I didn't mean to make her cry is she gonna hate me now?~ Severus says as he panics ~Severus calm down everything is gonna be fine I promise~ James says ~James what if she does hate us I mean she doesn't know us and I really want a family I don't want to go back to the orphanage to get beat up anymore I really hate it there if you remember from when we first talked~ I say ~Hadrian you won't ever go back to the orphanage just like Sev won't ever go back to the Snapes~ ~you called me Sev~ Severus says ~I hope that was ok~ James says ~its fine Lily and Petunia call me that and I like it~ Sev says ~you can call me Harry if you want~ I say ~ok Harry~ they say.

We are looking at snakes when we start talking to one **:wow you are a beautiful snake: **I say **:A very beautiful snake: **James says **:I agree with my brothers:** Sev says to our surprise the snake talks back **:thank you three very much and you three are handsome boys and it's nice to meet speakers:** she says ~ok is it just me or did we just talk to a snake?" Sev says ~we know Parceltoung cool~ James says I just laugh at them **:what is your name beautiful snake?:** I ask her **:I don't have a name and I would love one and I would love to get out of here:** she says my brothers and I hold hands and the glass disappears and she comes out **:thank you boys: **she says **:no problem: **we say in shock as she leaves making everyone but our friends and family who are staring at us in shock scream.

James P.O.V

"Why doesn't everyone come to our house for dinner tonight and stay over so the kids can get to know each other?" mom says and all the adults agree. So we go home and when we get their we see three owls come. We each take an envelope and I see

**Mr J potter**

**Kitchen**

**Potter manor**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL ****_of_**** WITCHCRAFT ****_and_**** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I look at my brothers and see they have the same I cant wait to see what houses we get into.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: still don't own

Chapter 7

Charlus's P.O.V

-Wow my sons are together again and the can speak to snakes I did not expect that I don't think Dorea did either- I think to myself as I think to myself I see three owls come it looks like the boys will get their Hogwarts today. "Well boys it looks like we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your stuff why don't we all go to bed early tonight" Dorea says "ok mom/ Mrs. Potter" the kids say "kids please call me Dorea" "ok Dorea goodnight" all but our sons say "goodnight mom and dad" the boys say.

The next morning

Hadrian's p.o.v

"So this is Diagon Alley" I say "yeah this is where we can get all of our school supplies and other stuff" James says "alright where to first boys? Dad asks "the qudditch store" James says as Sev says "the potions store" "the book store" I say "ok how about we get your robes first after we go to the bank to get money then the book store, then potions, then to get your writing materials, then the quidditch store then to get your wands, and lastly to get you each a thing of candy for the train even if you get some of the trolley" mom says "ok mom" we say ~its strange having parents who want and love me~ I hear in my head and look at Sev ~I didn't have anyone at the orphanage to care for me I cared for myself and scared all the kids and adults in the orphanage and I dint even care~ I thought to him ~well now you have parents and a brother who loves you both very much~ James thinks to us "thank you James" we say "your both welcome" he says.

It is now time to get our wands I wonder what kind we will get. "Ok who is first?" Ollivander asks "me" James says "hold out your wand arm please" "try this wand Mahogany with a core of unicorn tail hair" "it's perfect" James says "alright who is next?" "Sev why don't you go I have a feeling I will take a while to find one" I say "ok Harry" he says. "Here you are" he waves it and breaks the window "oops sorry sir" he says "its fine not that wand here try this one Elm with a core of snake scales" he holds it and "its perfect" he says "ok next" "me sir" I say ok here try this Holly with a core of Pheonix feather" he says there is a bright light "wow its perfect" I say "good" he says. "well kids its time to go home" mom says after a long day "yes you leave for Hogwarts first thing tomorrow morning goodnight boys" dad says "goodnight dad" we say and head to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been a bit busy**

**Chapter 8**

Severus's P.O.V

After we all had breakfast we went to kings cross ~do you think we would make friends at school?~ i think to my brothers ~Sev don't worry so much even if we dont have any friends we will still have each other~ James says ~don't forget about Lily, Petunia, and Sirius~ Harry says. ~I guess I am worrying over nothing then~ I say ~yep~ they say and we all laugh "boys whats so funny that we are not on the train yet?" mom asks us "oops sorry mom and Sev/I was worrying over nothing bye mom" we say as we hug her and get on the train.

"Come on guys lets go find somewhere to sit" Pet says "alright Pet calm down" we all laugh. As we are walking I see an almost empty compartment "hey guys I found one that is almost empty there is only one person in there" I say "alright let go in and see if we can share the compartment" James says. "Hi can we join you everywhere else is full?" Lily asks "oh yeah its fine my name is Remus Lupin who are all of you?" he says/asks.

"Hi my name is Sirius Black but my friends call me Siri you can to if you want" Siri says "I am Petunia Evans my friends call me Pet, Tunia, or Petals you can to if you want to" Pet says "hi I am Lily Evans I am Tunia's younger twin sister my friends call me Lils or Lilypad you can to if you want" Lils says "hi I am James Potter my friends call me Jay or Jamie you can to if you want oh and I am the older of the triplets" Jamie says "Hi I am Hadrian Potter the middle triplet my friends call me Harry, Ry, or Rian you can to if you want" Harry says "Hi I am Severus Potter the youngest triplet my friends call me Sev you can to if you want to" I say.

"Its nice to meet you all you can call me Remmy if you want to" he said "ok Remmy do you want to be our friend?" we asked him "you want to be my friends?" he asked confused "yea" we said "ok sure" he smiled. "What house is everyone gonna be in?" he asked "Gryffindor" Jamie, Siri, and Lily said "Ravenclaw" Harry and Petals said "Slytherin what about you Remmy?" I said "maybe Griffindor or Ravenclaw" he said "oh then i will be alone" I said sad "you will never be alone as long as you have us little brother" Jamie and Harry said "thanks guys" I said "your Welcome" they said.


End file.
